Sin Luz Remembering 911
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: At approximately 9 A.M., firefighter Toushiro Hitsugaya is called to lower Manhattan, leaving a 7-month pregnant Momo. After days of putting the fire out, & searching for survivors, more than 500 firefighters die; but is Toushiro one of them? HitsuHina AU


**_Sin Luz – Remembering 9/11/01_**

**_Summary- at approximately 9 in the morning, firefighter Toushiro Hitsugaya is called to lower Manhattan, leaving a 7-month pregnant Momo. After days of putting the fire out, and searching for survivors, more than 500 firefighters die; but is Toushiro one of them? AU HItsuHina._**

**_Disclaimer – I do not own BLEACH_**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, and the fresh summer wind was blowing neatly into the garden-like house. The house was beautifully designed by the firefighter's wife, Hinamori Momo – or now known as Hitsugaya Momo. The garden consisted of much different types of flowers with gorgeous water fountains spread around. The house was a modern day house – polished wood tables with fantastic artworks.

The brown haired pregnant woman poured the coffee onto her husband's favorite cup. It was approximately nine, and her husband had the day off. Momo was glad that he was home with her instead of fighting out-of-control fires out there and being burned every few times a month. As soon as she was finished pouring his hot coffee, she grabbed the cup and carefully walked to the living room. Her husband was sitting quietly on the sofa as he read the Daily News paper.

"Here you go, Toushiro."

The emerald-eyed man looked up at her and frowned.

"Momo, I told you that I can get my own coffee. I don't want you moving around a lot."

"But I want to be the perfect wife-"

"…And you are, but I don't want you doing so many things for me." He told her, grabbing her small hand and vigilantly sitting her on his lap.

The woman smiled as she leaned her back on his chest. She felt her stomach weighing more this week than the last, and it was beginning to bother her even more. This was her first pregnancy; therefore, isn't used to the extra weight. Toushiro kissed her neck as he soothingly rubbed her big stomach. He knew that becoming a father was a big thing, and he, as well as his wife, could not wait for the baby girl to be given.

Unexpectedly, Toushiro's emergency cell phone rang, causing his wife to open her eyes worryingly. Her husband has two cell phones, a regular one and another one that only other firefighters and police know about. However, his emergency cell phone _only _rang when there was an emergency.

"Hello?"

As he began to talk, Momo stared at her husband without blinking, wishing that there wasn't any emergency. She worried about him every time he would go out and fight hazardous fires, and even if firefighters were needed, she didn't want him to leave her and their unborn daughter. Momo bit her lip as she saw his eyes narrow confusingly.

"I understand, I'll be there right away."

He closed his cell phone and looked at Momo, though disappointingly; Momo turned her head away from him.

"Momo, I'm sorry, but this is a big emergency."

"Almost everyday is a big emergency…," she muttered under her shaky breath.

"Momo, please understand this time. Two planes just crashed onto the World Trade Center, I need to be there helping those people out."

She turned her head and looked at him surprisingly. She loved him dearly, but she has never heard of a catastrophe like this before. Momo couldn't keep him away from rescuing other people, even if it hurt her to see him bruised up most of the times. Carefully, Momo stood up from his lap and smiled at him.

"Then go save those people."

Toushiro cupped her cheeks and gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you, Momo; and I'll be back as soon as possible." He told her.

Momo nodded as she watched him quickly grab his jacket, cell phone, and keys; and immediately, he ran out the door and into his car. Time couldn't be wasted when coming to fires, and Momo knew how important it was to save people's lives.

Sighing, she sat down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. and immediately, the first thing that was shown was the World Trade Center burning. Gasping, she shifted closer to the television and listened as the host explained the disaster that was going on with lower Manhattan.

**_"This is just in you're looking at a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center and we have unconfirmed reports that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center." _(1)**

Momo watched the terrifying video from CNN** (2)**. As the news reporter continued interviewing a man that saw the whole thing, happen from the start, a loud screaming was heard from the crowd and followed by a sudden crash. Momo's hazel-brown eyes widened as she witnessed the other tower burn just like it twin's. Momo placed her hand over her mouth shockingly as she could not believe what was happening. A minute later, the house phone rang. Quickly but carefully, she rushed to get it, hoping it was her husband.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Momo, it's me Nanao. Are you watching the news?"_

"Yes, I am. Two planes just crashed into the twin towers. Toushiro was called about five minutes ago."

_"I was called just now. I'm heading towards the towers with ten more hospital trucks, but I know that we're going to need more-, Momo, are you alright?"_

Momo took a deep breath and wiped a tear away.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Toushiro, and another plane just crashed into one of the towers!'

_"What? This can't be happening! Is this like a planned attack?"_

"It seems like it. Three planes just crashed onto the World Trade Center; this can't be any coincidental accident." Momo said as she heard her friend, who was a paramedic, groan through the phone.

_"Momo, I must go. I need to start healing people; I'll call you whenever I get the chance to. Bye."_

"Bye…" Momo whispered as she hanged up.

Sighing, she turned the television off and walked over to her bathroom. All of this worrying was causing her to feel sick to her stomach, and she couldn't feel sick like this. After taking off her sleeping gown, she turned the faucets and watched the cool water splash in the tub. If Toushiro were here right now, he would've grabbed her hand and helped her shower since the tub was slippery and he didn't want her hurt. Grabbing onto the edge of the sink, she carefully placed her legs inside the tub and then closed the dolphin-designed blue curtains.

As she silently showered, she recalled the past events between her and her husband. When they first met was during the eighth-grade when he was new to her school. Back then, she didn't even imagine that they would get together a month after he arrived; but now, she smiles every time she remembers her old shy self, and she smiles at how she's carrying his baby girl now.

She also remembers when he proposed to her, and it was the same day both of them graduated from college. A year after he proposed to her, they finally got married; and two years later, they're now living peacefully in their mediocre house.

However, being a firefighter isn't easy for both of them. Toushiro was one of the best firefighters out there, and he rescued hundreds of people throughout the two years he has been a firefighter. She remembers him rescuing an overweight woman of four-hundred pounds while the hospital she was in was burning from wall to wall. He also rescued a little boy of 5 years that was crying and hiding inside a small closet as the small apartment he was in burned down. Momo was proud of Toushiro, and everyday, she saw him as a husband and hero.

Momo turned the faucets and carefully stepped out of the tub. She grabbed her bathrobe and put it on her wet body. After, she put on her favorite fluffy slippers and walked out of the bathroom. She entered the bedroom quickly turned on the T.V. She needed to know the updated information about the burning WTC. She listened to the news reporter as she began dressing.

**_"Oh my Goodness, there's another one." _(3)**

Momo turned her head towards the T.V. and gasped as she quickly saw another plane crash towards one of the immense buildings. As she was finished dressing, she sat down on the bed and continued to watch the horrifying event. The two, once beautiful towers in which she and Toushiro wanted to visit one day, were now burning. It was 9:58 A.M., and right now, Momo was supposed to be shopping for female baby clothes with Toushiro.

**_"…..everybody is starting to run, and they see Tower 1 falling to the ground."_ (4)**

Momo watched as everyone began to run while the South Tower began to collapse. She saw firefighters, paramedics, people, and officers run away as the immense cloud of dust swam after them like a huge dust-like fireball. Her worry about Toushiro increased. She _knew _not everyone was going to make it out alive from that. What was Toushiro doing right now? Was he inside the North Tower getting people out, or was he outside running away from the huge cloud of dust and debris?

The house phone rang away, and Momo tried hard enough to run towards it. Quickly, she walked over to it and opened it as soon as she got her hands on it.

"Hello, Toushiro?"

_"Toushiro? Momo it's me, Matsumoto."_

The pregnant wife sighed disappointingly.

_"Momo, what's wrong?"_

"I'm just worried. The South Tower just fell, and everybody is running for their lives! I'm afraid if Toushiro is going to make it out alive or not."

_"Momo, Toushiro is a great firefighter. I'm sure that he's going to be fine!"_

"I know he is… but I just have this bad feeling-"

_"Well try to calm yourself, Momo. You're pregnant and you know how your nerves can get to you. Think about the baby growing inside you."_

"I know, I just don't want to be alone…"

_"You won't! Be positive, at least for Toushiro."_

"I'll try…"

_"Good, and don't worry, you're not the only one worrying her ass off."_

Momo giggled at her friend's humor, though it didn't erase the immense feeling of anxiety from her chest and head.

_"Gin was called an hour ago, and he only called me twice. I'm trying to keep the girls from watching the news. I don't want them to think that their daddy will get hurt out there."_

Momo nodded understandingly, even if Matsumoto wasn't looking at her. Matsumoto has been married to Gin Ichimaru for six years, and both of them have twin daughters of five years. She was glad that Matsumoto wasn't letting her daughters watch the disaster that was happening in New York City. Children's minds work differently, and Matsumoto was a great mother; she doesn't want her daughters getting negative ideas.

"I can't wait for my daughter to be born. I never knew that having a family can be so beautiful."

_"It is…I'm worried about Gin, and I just hope that he's safe. I don't want my girls asking me all of the sudden 'Mommy, when is daddy going to come back?'."_

Both women spoke for about another ten minutes; and after hanging up, Momo drank a cup of coffee so her mind can relax. She continued to watch the news all along and prayed that her husband was all right.

* * *

"Kurosaki, help that woman over there!" yelled a tired Toushiro as he carried two unconscious bodies over his shoulder.

His cap was gone, and his pure white hair was now gray because of the dust and other debris that landed on his hair when the South Tower fell. He wore a mask, as the air was now polluted and unsafe to breathe around. People who weren't wearing one were coughing and trying to get out the foggy area; though that wasn't possible since the parade of dust was longer than a mile long. Toushiro ran over to a short but wide building a few blocks away and placed the bodies he was carrying there as paramedics did whatever they could.

Toushiro ran back outside into the foggy area to get more people out of there. He saw a pregnant woman lying on the ground, and she immediately reminded him of Momo. Groaning, he picked up the woman bridal-style and ran away from the area. However, as he and other firefighters and police officers did, a loud noise was heard and the other tower fell right behind them, adding more dust and debris into the area.

"Everybody get out! It's going to fall on us!" Ichigo yelled while carrying three bodies.

* * *

**_Twenty Hours after the North & South Tower fell_**

Momo hurried over to the hospital as soon as she received her phone call from one of Toushiro's coworkers. The hospital was packed with patients, a great percent of them were recently brought from the foggy area in which the World Trade Center once stood. It was 6 A.M., and Momo got her call at 5:30 while she was crying about her husband. Toushiro's coworker reassured her that he was alive; however, he also told her that his leg was bruised, but not dramatically. Momo was glad that he was alive, but she had the urge to see him already.

The pregnant Momo halted in front of room 313. Taking a deep breath, she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and turned the knob, slowly opening the door and sneaking her head inside first. She looked around and saw Toushiro lying down on the hospital bed while watching the news from the T.V. The firefighter turned his head after hearing the door open and smiled as he saw his wife standing there like a nervous child. Momo smiled back and rushed over to him. Once she was in front of him, she embraced him tightly and began to cry, feeling her chest become free now that her husband was alive.

"Momo, not so hard. You're going to hurt yourself and our daughter."

"Sorry Toushiro," she said, breaking the hug.

He sat up straight and pecked her lips.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"I'm glad that _you're _alright. I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Momo, you know that I'm never going to leave you." He said, pecking her lips again. "You and our daughter mean the world to me."

The woman smiled and sat next to him. Toushiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned her against his chest. Momo smiled as she felt his hand rub her belly again; it was one of his favorite habits. Gently, she placed his hand over his and both of them turned their heads towards the television as Bush began to end his speech.

**_"…..may God grant us wisdom and may he watch over the United States of America." _(5)**

* * *

**Numbers 1, and 3-5 are all quotes from PEOPLE; I DID NOT MAKE THEM UP! The last one is from George Walker Bush (president of U.S.A. until a few more months cause of elections).**

**Number 2: CNN is like a NEWS thingy, incase you didn't know… **

**Big Author's Note: **I _hope _you all know what 911 is, even if you aren't from America. I remember this like if it was yesterday. My teacher came in screaming about 2 planes crashing into the towers! I am approximately 30 minutes away from Lower Manhattan (in which the towers once stood), and I'm about 9 miles away from it too! I do not live in New York, just very close to it! This was a very scary day because everyone thought that planes were going to crash EVERYWHERE, but they didn't! One crashed by the Pentagon, another by a clearing in Pennsylvania, and the other 2 crashed in NYC at the towers! This is really sad because over 6,000 people died… and there were children inside the plane! Seriously, not the poor kids! They had nothing at fault there! Anyway, I just wanted to dedicate this to EVERYONE that lost their lives in that tragedy (except for the terrorists. They were the ones that caused it), and to everyone that lost a loved one in there! Please review so others can see how something is being done (even if it's small)...

P.S. and thanks to my sexy Chinese slut (a.k.a dreaming.sapphire) for editing this because, I was too lazy to do so. XP

God Bless America (even if I'm not American!) …

Dreaming.Sapphire: Lmao. You're slut? Please bitch, you're my hoe. XD Anyways, I hope everyone remembers this day of tragedy because today was the day that everyone stood united – showing their patriotism. Even survivors are suffering from after affects of breathing in too much smoke from the towers. Leaved MR a review.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
